Now He Takes Off Her Dress
by TASHAx
Summary: Harry's night isn't going well, after seeing Ginny kissing Malfoy, jealousy burns through him and when he gets home he can't even find solice in his sleep. [OneShot]


**Now He Takes Off Her Dress **

_0x-_

Thick smoke smothered them all, bodies ground against one another, all moving to the hypnotic pulse of the strong rhythm, none wanting to resist the yearning to sway their hips and embrace the way their bodies - for that night alone at least - seemed graceful and in sync to everyone around them. So many people here from different walks of life, some white, some black, a few extremely tall and a few who were quite vertically challenged, to those that looked so large flesh had been strapped to their very bones to the thin supple bodies; dancers, Aurors, students, men, women, rich, poor all there neither judging each other nor noticing they were in a room crammed with sweaty people just dancing like no one was watching.

Among this throng was Harry Potter who was standing a little behind Ginevra Weasley, the object of his unrequited affections, he watched the way her supple hips swung to the beat and the way her arms moved in mesmerizing patterns about her slim body. She wore an emerald green dress, it was silk, it was short stopping four inches above her knees, it finished at the top of her breast, giving a view of the perfect curvature of her chest, held up by two thick straps tied at the back of her neck and black tights that were made to look ripped and the worst for wear covered her creamy white legs. Her long, sleek, cherry-red hair was stuck to her head with sweat and water that was being chucked over the crowd.

_The Weird Sisters_ finished their high tempo song and switched to a slow, sensuous song. Ginny suddenly stop her hypnotic dancing and brought her hips to a gentle sway, the bottom hem of her dress washing slowing, tantalizingly like liquid over her thighs, her shapely legs were stood rooted to the spot and her face was impassive, her lips in a subconscious pout and her eyes heavy lidded and staring straight at the lead singer who was belting out the notes as if he was lulling the lyrics with his lips. Harry felt something grip him - he had to make his move, to approach her…but before his arms had wrapped about her slim waist someone he stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

The person obscuring his vision he found was Draco Malfoy, wearing all black and slightly loose clothes, his blonde hair disorganised and falling around the base of his throat. He had one arm snaked about Ginny, his lips touching her ear, hissing something to her with a dangerous amount of closeness and seduction. Harry felt himself bubble with jealousy…how dare he! Ginny, however, seemed to not mind as she had slipped her arm about his neck and was fiddling absently with his ash-blonde locks, tugging a little harder than was necessary occasionally, though Malfoy appeared to be putting up no fight with the redhead. On the contrary Harry heard him growl throatily as the music stopped and changed to another song, this one full of life.

Draco had intertwined Ginny's fingers with his and was now pulling her out of the throng of people - all jumping up and down in unison. Harry followed, his sharp emerald eyes watching their every move. Once Malfoy had Ginny into a clearing where no dancing nor drunk people were loitering he lifted the tendrils of red from her face and placed a slow, caring caress with his lips upon hers. Harry could have broken something…preferably Draco's neck. Ginny snaked one of her womanly legs up his hip pulling the Slytherin closer still, wishing more than anything that was him Harry sat upon a mound of grass and watched as the two broke apart and propped each others foreheads upon their own. And before Harry could muster the courage to question Malfoy's motives the disapperated together to Merlin knows _where _to do Godric knows _what_.

_0x-_

Harry had apperated home after seeing Ginny - his reason to be at the concert - disappear with ferreting Draco Malfoy, he lay upon his sofa at Grimmauld Place, ignoring the fact he was slick with sweat and smelling rather badly too the raven haired man closed his eyes briefly and allowed his mind to roam the many crevices of his brain. And, as usual, it landed smack dab on Ms Ginevra Weasley, her laugh, her smell, her legs…so ridiculously beautiful. Sure she hadn't got an ounce of common sense in her and logic was an alien thing to the year-younger redhead but she was still as witty as they come and with as much fire and roar as all of the ex-Gryffindors put together.

He had been a fool with his hesitations and second thoughts, why had he not scooped her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips months - years - ago? Because he was too bloody cowardly, afraid that he would be rejected by the twenty-year-old and being rejected, he figured, would have been worse than just not knowing what could have been. Noticing Ron's absence from the house Harry wondered if he was staying with Luna tonight, however before his thoughts about Ron and his new girlfriend could fully fledge themselves in his head he suddenly had a fleeting image of Ginny pushed up against the wall and kissing the life out of Malfoy's lips - he almost gagged. He swallowed, he could picture the whole scenario in his mind's eye._  
_

_0x-_

Harry felt slumber overtake him but his thoughts of Ginny and Malfoy didn't stop they haunted him vividly in his night-time visions. Ginny unbuttoned Malfoy's shirt, slowly, shadows being cast upon each others faces, their eyes darkened in lust, candles all over the bedroom - Malfoy's bedroom, Harry presumed, as the sheets were a steely green as was the carpeting and the walls; Slytherin through and through. - finally reaching his pale, toned, chest Ginny ran her finger temptingly up his abdominals and over his collar bone, carefully and lovingly she placed a kiss right where his heart would reside, through her lips she could feel his pulse quicken from its usual rhythm.

_0x-_

Now Ginny had her back to him, his hand roamed her back and finally stopped at the top of her zip, with excruciating slowness Malfoy undid her, revealing her porcelain white back to him. He kissed her spine from the top of her neck right down to the prominent curve in her lower back. Spinning her around he pushed the silken straps off of her shoulders and rolled the material down her womanly body. Greedily he stared at the redhead in front of him for a minute - as Harry would have done - staring, dumbfounded at her beauty - such a classical beauty at that. Suddenly Ginny had pulled Malfoy towards her by the hips and bit the bottom of his lip while allowing her pale hands to roam over his equally pale back.

Passion blinded, the two made their way to the bed, where they continued to kiss each other amongst the silken covers, writhing in the pleasure of having each other so close. Experimenting with touches and strokes, testing one another's sensitive sections of skin, wanting to know how the other ticked, wanting to consume their lover completely.

_0x-  
_

Both lay in bed, spent, Malfoy had a cigarette placed firmly between his lips and Ginny was resting her head upon Malfoy's chest, her hair sprawled across his bare skin, clashing garishly yet it seemed a beautiful sight, her, a fiery Goddess, and him, her pale mortal - not put together by the laws of logic and understanding but breaking every rule to lay there passion spent because of one another. Lifting her arm lazily Ginny plucked the smoke from Malfoy's lips, he smiled down at her as she took a drag an blew out a perfect smoke ring before handing him back the small white stick. Both grinning sleepily and happily. Ginevra closed her eyes a felt sleep take her. Harry jolted violently awake.

_0x-  
_

A dream, all only a horrid dream…or had it been? Had Malfoy allowed the youngest Weasley to undress him and kiss her way up his chest while - returning the favour - had Ginny allowed Malfoy to slip her out of that dress and kiss down her spine? Had they had sex and lay their smoking one cigarette between them? Would Harry actually ever know? He doubted it.

_0x-_

**Author's Note: **Now this, you may or may not have guessed, is based upon the song Mr Brightside by the wonderful The Killers. Whom I love very much and I am obsessed with this song - to prove I have had it on repeat for the past hour while I wrote this! And as it is now a quarter to three in the morning I figured I should post it. Though it might not be perfect.

If you didn't understand it look up the lyrics that may help or you can see it posted with the lyrics on another site - merely give your e-mail and I'll send you the link.

Now I love feedback as though it were a Ginny and Draco piece of fluff.

Tasha x


End file.
